Sin with a Saint
by Medora Redtree
Summary: Julie is a quiet soul but she has a dark past. After the Yakavetta trial, Julie realizes that the MacManus men are some to stay away from if she wants to stay under the radar. But what happens when she's lusting after one and he wants her too?
1. Chapter 1

Julie watched the normal group of men as they laughed and drank. It was St. Patrick's Day. She rarely left her apartment during this time of year, too afraid of the sea of hell that would wash over her carefully pieced together quiet life. Green beer, whiskey and testosterone never bode well for her.

She chuckled grimly at the thought and down the shot of tequila. She closed her eyes as the smooth liquid burned down her throat. Opening her eyes she looked up at the bar, locking eyes with the bartender Doc. She had always had a soft spot for the stuttering turrets afflicted widower. She had known him for only four years but had come to think of him as family. She even cleaned up the bar sometimes, free of charge, occasionally with the help of some of the bar patrons. "You're sweeter than humble pie, Julie" Doc would say with a stutter and Julie would laugh and pat his head lovingly.

This night, though it was not her normal time to spend in the bar, she had still come over. He was closing down the bar. The Russians had come in, made threats, ripped up paperwork and smashed a few glasses. Doc's turrets was worse that morning and Julie's heart went out to him.

Julie noticed Rocco come in and grin. He was dumb, hard pressed and normally desperate. He'd come on to her a few times when he was exceptionally trashed and she'd smiled and moved on. "Hey fuckass get me a beer!" Rocco shouted and was greeted with a storm of happy greetings. He was hugged by Connor and Murphy. Those Irish twins made her warm down to her toes and through to her bones.

One night when the bar had been terribly dirty and Doc was sick, she had decided to scrub the floor as a surprise. Connor had offered to stay behind and make sure she got home safely and Murphy, not wanting to be left out, stayed too. They went to work cleaning glasses and straightening up the bar not long after that. Connor made a comment about Murphy and the two began horsing around. They knocked over the bucket, instantly drenching Julie. Murphy stripped off his shirt and gave it to her. She still had it. She still felt like a fool for it too.

Julie was snapped back to reality when Murphy looked over in her direction, tilted his head in acknowledgement and turned back to the bar. Her breath hitched in her chest and she felt her face flush. Connor looked next, flashing a smile and motioning Julie over. By this time Rocco had noticed Julie in the corner and stumbled over. "A shot of whiskey for Julie!" he announced and the group cheered. Julie looked at her table, the empty shot glass, the book she was reading and the lesson plan she had been going over. She deserved a little fun, thought and walked over.

After two shots of whiskey and telling a few crazy jokes that had the group falling off their stools, Julie could feel her senses and will power drifting. Her shyness melted. She stripped off her jacket, revealing a sleeveless blouse unbuttoned low down the front. She reached forward to grab for a glass of water and when she sat back there was a hand on the small of her back. She could tell it was Murphy's; Connor was too busy talking to Doc and Rocco about something. He never touched her before, why now? She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 3am. Julie had to get some sleep and she didn't trust herself to stay any longer without doing something stupid.

"I really should be going." She announced, grabbing her jacket and walking over to the table. There was a sea of vocal disappointment and Julie felt her face redden. "Well I have a lesson plan to finish. Sorry guys." She said walking back over to the bar to give out her hugs. "They sure didn't have teachers like you when I was growing up." One slurred giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Aye, you can tutor me anytime Julie!" said another. Julie waved goodbye and left.

It wasn't until the next day that she discovered that the Russians had stopped by and mayhem had ensued. An FBI agent stopped by named Paul Smecker and interrogated Doc. He asked about the MacManus Brothers and Julie was frightened. What had they gotten themselves into know.

Author's Note: I'm just placing the characters in the beginning for a bit of back story before I zoom forward to the day of the trial. But please comment nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie woke the morning of the Yakavetta trial with the sun shinning and birds singing. It was a good day in South Boston. The air was crisp but the bite of the wind did nothing to dampen her mood. She was in the middle of singing "One Way or Another" in the shower when there was a loud knock at the front door.

Julie nearly toppled out of the tub as she scrambled with the towel and the latches on the door. She opened it to see a tall man with gray hair and a scowl. She went to slam the door back but a voice stopped her.

"Julie." The voice was weak and desperate and belonged to Connor. Julie opened the door wider and saw Connor and Murphy leaning against the doorframe. The larger man nodded his head and walked in the apartment.

"What in the name of God happened to you?" Julie asked helping Murphy carry Connor into her bedroom.

"He's been doing God's work, my dear." Said the large man with the gray beard. His voice was rich and full and he had a thicker accent then anyone she had ever met. He put his hand on Julie's shoulder and she whipped around, ready to fight. He removed his hand and put it back in his pocket. "I mean you no harm child." He said before walking out of the room.

There was little talk as Julie and Murphy cleaned the blood off of Connor. He murmured and whimpered, causing Julie to swear silently. When she was sure that he would be fine, she pulled on some clothes and stalked out of the room.

"Now you two are going to tell me why I'm probably gonna have to burn my sheets. What is going on, you _fauteur de troubles_!" Julie spat out putting her hands on her hips.

"It is not we who are the troublemakers, little one. We are trying to clean up the mess that this world's evil has left behind, _petite lapin_." The large man said walking closer to Julie.

"That's it! You call me little one, or my dear, or child or little rabbit one more time and I'll be cleaning up a bigger mess." She shouted stomping into the kitchen. She pulled out a butcher knife and pointed it at the larger man. "You, sit, now." She said with hard eyes.

"Da, just do it. She's taking care of Connor and she's a good friend." Murphy said with a shrug. The large man shrugged and sat down at the breakfast nook.

"Da, as in father. _Pour l'amour de tout qu'il bon et saint_!" Julie cried out.

"They call me Il Duce." He said after clearing his throat.

"Well, le Duc, sit down." Julie growled out. She turned her back on the pair and went to work cutting chunks of tomatoes, onions, green peppers and shredding cheese. She stuck it in a large mixing bowl and sloppily poured in some milk and added 8 eggs. She worked through her anger, taking it out on the mix with a whisk. She occasionally looked up to see Connor and The Duke watching her with apt interest.

"So, " she started, after the omelets where made and the bacon was almost done, "You barge into my home, the day of the Yakavetta trial, because…."

Connor and the Duke looked at each other and then at her. Their eyes bore down into her soul and she knew the answer would bring a storm of problems but she couldn't let them put themselves into danger.

"A last meal as unseen men." The Duke said looking past Julie and at the plate of bacon. Julie rolled her eyes and served the breakfast before sitting down with her own plate.

Sorry I didn't update sooner….maybe another chapter will magically appear later today


	3. Chapter 3

The MacManus Family didn't stay long as the Yakavetta trial started at noon. Julia made them some coffee and asked them to call afterwards. She didn't know what would happen during the trial but she wasn't about to miss it. She turned on the news and listened to the reporter drone on about the accusations and the alibis. Her mind kept turning to Connor and Murphy. Their father would protect them, she was sure of that, but who would protect him from himself. Deep in thought, she nearly missed the people rushing out of the courthouse.

"This just in, three men now know as the Saints have just shot Papa Joe Yakavetta.…..I repeat, the vigilantes known as the saints have murdered supposed mob boss Yakavetta…….In a brutal display, the three men rushed into the courtroom, made a speech about the evils of the world…….. These men think that they are doing god's work. Do we have a religious war on our hands….."

Julia tuned out the rest of the broadcast as she realized what had just happened. But how could Conner and Murphy do something like this. They took justice into their own hands. It was only minutes later that she heard the knock on the door. Looking through the peephole she saw the MacManus men. "What do you want?" she asked, swearing in French.

"Aww, come on Julia, don't be like that." Connor said looking over his shoulder.

"Please Julia, let us explain, inside." Murphy added.

Before she could stop herself, Julia was opening the door. The men shot in and slammed the door for them. They ran to the windows and closed the blinds, pulling the curtains and then turning off the lights.

"Did anyone see you come up here?" Julia asked, trying to think about who lived in her building. Mrs. Douglass was in North Carolina for a wedding, Mr. Parks was in Canada and Dayle from down the hall was a coke addict and thought aliens lived in his toaster. The men shook their heads and sat down on the couch. "Oh no you don't. I'm not harboring fugitives." Julia said backing away.

"Don't think of it as harboring. Think of it as aiding in the holy crusade to destroy which is evil so that what is good can flourish. You want to help us flourish, Julia, don't you?" Murphy said moving towards Julia. He locked eyes with her and smiled.

"One night." Julia said with a shaky voice. Murphy put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in.

"You are truly a saint. I will remember this always." He whispered before returning to the couch.

Sorry that I didn't upload sooner. I'm a slacker. I'm sorry. I promise to upload again before the day is over.


End file.
